Kira Reborn
by SSJ Lavitz
Summary: Kreg is just a normal american kid, but he has problems. a strange notebook falls onto his head, and he is swept through something much like Light, just a little more disturbing. Rated T for Violence and some disturbing things to come.
1. Intro

I moved from DBZ to Death Note. I'm not much of a DBZ fan anymore, and I'm not the best writer, but I hope you like it. Takes place a few years after Death notes end.

Kreg was a normal American kid, but he did have problems. He had a lot of hate building up inside him.

Before I give you his little bio, maybe I should describe him. He had blackish blue hair, bangs in his eyes, always wore black hoodies, and baggy pants. He also had 2 lip piercings, and was 15 years old, and in good shape.

Anyways, he didn't have very many friends, and the "popular" kids always made fun of him and pushed him around, you know, average sob story.

Now, on with the story.

_June 12, 2014_

Kreg was walking home from school, and then he heard the engine. That engine that had come around the corner since he had started going to school. It was Zach, who always gave a smart remark or something anytime he passed. But he noticed something else…

Zach was with his friends, and it looked like they had just gone to a fast food restaurant. He didn't like that, because Zach always seemed to be worse with his friends, so Kreg started walking faster.

"Hey emo, get back here!"

Kreg broke into a run, and he heard the tires screech as they sped up, and in less than 3 seconds, he was covered in a straw… wait, raspberry milkshake. The laughs faded as he walked home soaked and sticky.

_June 13 2014_

Ryuk had been one bored shinigami ever since Light had gone. He had wanted so bad to go back and do it again, but the shinigami king wanted to keep him back for a while, as L had done enough killing to last a while. But today he was free to go back, and had just flown back to earth.

Kreg got out of bed, and rushed into his clothes, and ran outside with a quick "Bye." To his dad. Halfway to school, something hit his head. At first he thought a bird had gone and done its business, but it was a little larger, and when it hit the ground, he read "Death note… hmm." He picked it up, stuffed it in his hoodies pocket, and continued his run to school.

Ryuk watched as the black haired kid picked up the notebook. "Aww, he doesn't look as smart as light, but I guess I won't know tell tonight." And he flew off to follow the kid.

I know some people don't like totally different stories with no light, but I wanted to try something different, and there will be many of the same characters, just no light. R and R, next chapter to come soon


	2. Meet the shinigami

I know the last chap was kinda short, but it was more of an intro, so here we go!

Kreg made it to school on time, and headed to his first period. While the teacher talked away, he studied the notebook.

"Pshh, like writing a name in a book would kill someone."

"Something you'd like to share with the class Kreg?" Kreg was startled by his teacher.

"Um no, sorry, just looking over some homework." Mr. Thaler gave him a look of disgust, and began speaking again. I should also mention that only one of Kreg's teachers liked him, and that was his language arts teacher.

After that, he headed over to his Math class, where he decided to test this "Death Note." He walked into the class, down the little flight of stairs, and sat at his desk.

Kreg was definitely a clever kid, as he read lot's of horror books, sometimes mystery, and was a great speller. Which was also why he only had an A in his Language arts class

"Ok, so if I just write their name, they die of a heart attack, but I can write the cause of death within six minutes and forty seconds, they die that way…" he wrote down his math teachers name in the notebook, with the intent to kill to people in this class.

Mesoire Lesoin, some fancy French teacher they got for a lot of money. Too bad she was ugly, unlike most French people, and could also be a gym teacher. She was a health freak and a body builder, plus she hated Zach.

Then he wrote the cause of death. A kid in the class would make a smart remark about her, and she would go and strangle the kid to death. After seeing her go crazy, the whole class would head out, and she would lock herself in the classroom, from which there she would start eating the dead student.

"If this works, this is going to be gross, but I'm just that kind of person I guess."

He continued writing. Soon the police would arrive, and see her eating the student, they would shoot her, and the bullet would head straight for the head, hitting her, and causing her to die.

Then he wrote on the next page Zach Breint, and he wrote that Zach would say "So, how goes your ball hair grooming going miss?" to his teacher, who would then strangle him to death. Luckily Zach was in his class.

He set the time for both to happen in 10 minutes. He waited 9 minutes, and after 60 seconds, nothing seemed to happen… but when he heard Zach say it, his heart skipped a beat.

"So, how goes your ball hair grooming going miss?" Zach said aloud, which got giggles from the class. The teacher turned around, and shouted right to his face "That is the last straw!!" and wrapped her hands around his neck. Kreg could barely believe his eyes! She was squeezing his neck so hard, it looked like his head was about to pop off.

There was a final "Qackk…" before Zach lost all color in his face, and his head went limp. That's when Kreg realized everyone was gone, and when the teacher looked at him, with eyes full of rage, hate, and sorrow, he ran out as fast as he could.

He almost looked as pale as Zach had when he clumped against his locker. He stared at this book, which with just one death, made him feel like a murderer. But a part of him felt joy, because Zach was gone. That part seemed to take control. He suddenly thought it was going to be fun to be a murderer, having them die the way he wanted. He tried to fight the feeling, but he couldn't.

He heard footsteps and a loud Bang! He knew the teacher was dead. Soon after the school was evacuated, and he decided to go to his friend Cameron's house. His parents didn't care about him much, as he had been gone days and they hadn't noticed. When he got there, they talked for a while, Messed with old people at the park, and watched T.V, when Zach decided to head home.

He walked about a quarter of the way home, when all of a sudden, he heard the sound of wings. Big wings. He turned around, and there was a giant floating monster. It had a very pushed up nose, giant black wings, and blue leathery clothes.

"Well, that little incident you made looked like fun. I think I'm going to like following you around." Ryuk said.

Almost 4 pages long, and I hope you liked the chapter!

Hint about the next Chapter: Purple Bears


End file.
